


That Got Caught Up In Orbit

by blowingwinds



Series: Atlas [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, The Enchanted Forest, probably AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowingwinds/pseuds/blowingwinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>make my messes matter.</i><br/>make this chaos count,<br/>let every little fracture in me<br/>shatter out loud.</p><p> </p><p>Sleeping At Last <i>Jupiter</i></p><p>Spoilers for 3.20-3.22</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Got Caught Up In Orbit

**Author's Note:**

> Probably AU-ish, takes up after Emma and Killian end up in the EF.
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER:** Not mine, I’m just playing in E &A’s sandbox while they’re out planning a billion ways to kill us each Sunday. Tittle’s from Sleeping At Last’s _Jupiter_.
> 
>  **A/N:** Those albums are breathtakingly beautiful, I highly recommend listening to them.

 

_make my messes matter._

_make this chaos count,_

_let every little fracture in me_

_shatter out loud._

Sleeping At Last _Jupiter_

* * *

 There’s a sea of people around them, a chaos moving in a dance she cannot recognise.

Doubt stirs inside her. Balls, fancy gowns… That’s for a princess and she’s anything but one.

“I can’t… Killian, I can’t,” her voice trembles as she tries to escape the image of a little girl in blonde curls. A girl could have…

“I’ve got you, love,” his good hand is steady against her back while he offers her his fake one. “I’ve got you.”

They sway together, a step at a time, and a smile tugs at her lips.

“Red’s indeed your colour, Swan.”


End file.
